Thing's I really Hate
by boulugirl
Summary: Starting with an Adventure and a flock of Pidgey. Reader insert. Set in HeartGold and SoulSilver.


"Sure Professor Elm I'll go for you" You said smiling "I mean, how hard can it be to get to Route Thirty find a house and get back".

Professor Elm thanked you and sent you on your way.

Oh how wrong you had been.

_**Two hours later...**_

You swore those Sentret had it in for you. Then again since you stated this whole adventure everything had it in for you. Even your own starter, Hime, a Cyndaquil with a god complex had tried pushing you into a pack of feeding Rattata, oh what fun that was.

This errand hadn't been as easy as you'd thought it would be and when you reached Cherrygrove city you swore this one guy was going to attack you. Although he did give you a pair of shoes and a map. He was still creepy as hell.

"Finally" You groaned as you passed a sign that read Route Thirty. Your happiness was short lived, because when you saw how the road split in two. With grass and a flock of Pidgey eyeing you up on one side and the grass free side blocked by two kids battling. You swore you were going to kill those kids on your way back.

_**One flock of Pidgey, two Kakuna nests and a Spinarak on your head that refused let go Later...**_

"Hello [Name]".

You physically jumped into the air upon hearing the voice, Paul The Spinarak falling off your head and Hime looking like she wanted to kill you both.

You turned around and saw two old guys, one shoved an Egg into your arms the other gave you a piece of paper and a funny red thing. They then returned to the house.

All that for an Egg, a phone number and a funny red thing. Then it hit you. The only phone numbers you had were your Best friend Ethan's, your mother's, Professor Elm's and some old guy's, then you had that other old guy who'd given you shoes and who you were certain was following you. Like a tonne of bricks you realised it... You'd become an old guy magnet.

Yet another thing to make your day 'better' . You turned around and began the long and hazardous walk back to Newbark town. In the grass you could see the twinkling eyes of the Pidgey flock you had disturbed earlier. You whimpered slightly knowing they were plotting how to kill you in the most painful way.

You tried scaring them off but Hime decided she would go for a stroll without you. Leaving you and Paul defenceless. In the middle of a grassy patch. Surrounded by Pidgey that all wanted your head on a stick. Oh Frick.

It took you until late afternoon to get back to Cherrygrove. And there were a lot of things you wanted to see dead by this point. You even had a hit list formed in your brain.

**Thing's I'm going to Kill**

**By [Name]**

**Pidgey**

**Hime**

**Those two Kids blocking the road on Route 30**

**Sentret**

**Professor Elm**

From the safety of inside your hat Paul actually felt sorry for the next thing, Human or Pokémon, that so much as breathed in your direction.

Despite having abandoned you Hime made her return eventually. She strutted in front of you looking rather smug as you entered the Pokémon Centre. Paul who was still inside your hat could feel you shaking with anger. However Hime wasn't so smug when you returned her to her Pokeball, in fact she looked rather pissed. 'Oh well, I'll deal with her later' You thought to yourself taking your hat off to find Paul still up there in all his spidery glory.

"Paul, you don't belong to me and you don't even have a Pokeball... Why are you still up there?"

"Spinaaa~"

"Right do you want a Pokeball?"

"Rak"

Teeth dug into your skull.

"I'll take that as a no and that your staying with me regardless because it's comfy and you like seeing me in pain".

"SpinSpin"

You groaned and exited the Pokémon centre. So far on your journey you had a Cyndaquil that hated everything but itself and a Spinarak that liked seeing you in pain .You began to head towards the east side of Cherrygrove. When suddenly you got confronted by a boy about the same age as you.

"Such a pitiful Pokemon" He muttered looking at Paul.

You felt a vein throb in the side of your head. "He's not pitiful" You responded. Paul was currently cowering under your hat. This was when Hime decided she'd had enough of being inside her Pokeball and let herself out.

"Prove it, let's battle" He said calmly.

AN: So that's the first chapter of Thing's I really Hate. So what did you think? I'd like to know what I did good, what to try and include and what you guys would like to see the most. I was thinking of including a romance but I don't know who the pairing should be. So suggestions and feedback are welcome.


End file.
